heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.24 - Fresh Off the Tomato Truck
Greenwich Village - Metropolis University It is currently the lunch hour on one of those beautiful spring days, people all about, and a rather large country boy who has found his space quite suddenly occupied by the Red Army. Or perhaps its a White Russian, Jeffrey doesn't quite know either way just yet. There is a quiet moment as Jeffrey does not quite notice the blonde. He's still wrapped in the Sisyphean hell of figuring out just what his schedule will look like. Technically he's not enrolled yet, but he's already been trying to study, trying to figure out what books he will need to purchase and such. A studious fellow, or at the very least one who seems to treat the pursuit of intellect and structure with any kind of seriousness. It is then that he realizes that his space has been utterly and irrevocably conquered for the moment, it seems. Ancient instincts of hospitality war with his professional need to assert dominion over his surroundings. He studies the blonde for a moment, as if searching for that exact clever thing to say. He's seen this happen in those pic-torial novels. Usually a pretty girl suddenly claiming your space means an invitation to closeness, or the start of a rivalry to smash the heavens. Again, Jeff isn't quite sure under which context it falls. "You know.." He begins, his voice deep and husky, with an aged bourbon growl mixed in with the sweet molasses of a southern drawl (No, I'm not typing out the accent. Ever.). "I read somewhere that this is how cats initiate socialization. If you try to pet them or come near them, they lose interest. But if you don't make a move, they come up to you and demand attention. Or maybe I just had the most convenient seat in the house." Conversation. Something Jeff vastly prefers to trying to navigate this labyrinthine skein of classes and prerequisites. In black and leather, Illyana might stand out in a lot of places. But not in Metropolis, and not in its main University. Too many post-teens in a variety of outfits from the preppy-normal to the obscene. But it's certainly noticeable at least. The blonde girl is sitting at Jeff's table that she just invited herself to as the others are packed with lunching students, backpack on the table (and actually on one of Jeffery's notebooks as he's got them arrayed about him) and she's currently digging around in it. Jeff's words don't initially get a reaction from her. And then, slowly, she lifts her head to look at him as if only now realizing that yes. He's talking to her. Her hair and skin are pale, but it's the eyes that make one think of ice. Cold. Hard. The kind of cold that can burn if you touch it too long. She looks to either side but no. She's the only one there. Then she looks back at Jeffery and her eyes narrow a bit. "Are you calling me a cat?" It's got almost a warning edge and, were this an old TV show a robot would undoubtedly enter the scene going 'Danger Will Robinson! Danger!' "College." Conner grunts. "Seems like such a waste of time." Words of a delinquent right there. Striding along he is wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie underneath, loose jeans and boots - he looks like any student roaming around right now aside from being built like an All-Star Quarterback. In his left hand is an upside down pamphlet, the map of the college grounds on it. Rubbing the back of his head he pauses and looks from right to left. "That ain't right... Wait, I hear Yana's voice." Yes, dogs got nothing on Kryptonians. Rose navigates through the hustle and bustle of college students with the footing of an uncaring football player. One goal in mind after ensuring the masses clear a path for not only her, but the small five year old, dark haired child that is clutching her hand and still trying to run ahead with a paper sack in her hand and a back pack strapped to her back, dark hair done in a braid that has already begun to fall loose. Lian wanted it, Rose isn;t good at braids, or anything of that sort as shown by the natural fall of long white hair that falls down over the collar and mid back of the leather maille plated jacket. Beneath it is a white sheer cami-like tank top to overlay the black 'bra' beneath. Vinyl like studded legging adorn her legs to where they fall into the tuck within boots. "We have ta find her Rose-y, I made her this peanutbutterjellysammich. 'Yana will love it!" Lian spurts off in her half fragmented run-on sentences of sheer excitement. Rose on the other hand is scowling as the heel of her palm shoots out to shoulder check a college guy in haste that almost tripped over Lian. "Watch it, dick..Richard!..Sorry, got the wrong guy.." Rose says trying to not swear in front of the five year old, tucking her behind her and backing off as she gets a glare in response. Jeffrey meets her gaze. He smiles big and wide. As if he can't fathom why she might be vexed at the behavior. A large hand settles on the table, trying to consolidate his pile into something slightly less reminiscent of a drive in horror movie. You know the kinds: the Z movie ones with the amorphous blob of goo that functions in lieu of good writing or a special effects budget. "Not you specifically, but to say your behavior is a touch....feline-esque? Don't think thats going too far out of line." Jeffrey unfortunately didn't watch a lot of tv growing up. Not so much because it was the devils tool or anything truly archaic like that, but simply because he was out running around and falling into holes and punching things, and sometimes people. Good old fashioned healthy growing up boy things to do. "I'm sorry if I've somehow offended, hun. Look, lets start over. I'm Jeffrey Enfield, my friends call me Jeff." He extends a big, practically ham fist of a hand to her in offering. "Whats your name, pretty lady?" Then he looks down at the hand, at Illyana's eyes, and then at te body language that communicates complete and utter standoffishness. He wasn't even flirting with her. The brain to mouth filter that exists, particularly in stating what he believes to be blatantly obvious, just doesn't function. "Oh. Sorry. My mistake. You probably don't shake, especially since I've no doubt offended. Still would like to know your name, though!" He utters that last part sheephishly, but no less enthusiastically. Underneath the tattoos and linebackers build and roughness of facial features, he really just can't accept the notion of 'why wouldn't someone want to talk/be friends?' Its gotten him into trouble before. It may get him into trouble now. Still, hope springs eternal. Illyana doesn't have Conner's ears, and Jeffery is a big guy. He takes up a lot of her field of vision. So she hasn't noticed the trio closing in on her. No, she's busy watching Jeffery with narrowed eyes and she opens her mouth to say something... and then pauses, frowning. "Well. A Cat did have something of an impact on my childhood." Not a cat like most people think, but Kitty Pryde was already twisted into a feline amalgam so.. perhaps it's oddly fitting. The extended hand is eyed, but then Jeff's already making his observations on her, which just makes her frown more. The compliment of all things, gets her eyes narrowing to slits for a moment. "You just fell off a turnip truck, didn't you." It's not even really a question. And he still didn't get her name. "Nice catch, Rose." Conner teases the platinum haired woman as she mouths off at the guy who near trampled Lian. Roy Harper's daughter flanked by Superboy and the Ravager... probably not the little girl you want to run over. "Shes over there." He motions ahead of them. "I think that dude is picking up on her. We best go save him." That pamphlet being crumpled up and shoved in to a pocket. He'll read it later. Like as in /never/ kinda later. "Can we just watch what will hap---" Rose is interrupted by an excited squeal form a five year old who manages to ninja her hand free of Rose's death grip and go bolting where Conner has just pointed Illyana out. She isn;t hard to miss and once Lian recognized her she was off to the races with her backpack bounding on her back and the PBnJ getting rattled to mush in the bag. "Kids aren't for me..." Rose states to Conner before she bolts after Lian, moreso like ensuring she doesn't get trampled in her bee line. Jeffrey, it should be noted, is quite bright. It just doesn't always interface with his mouth or his words. Especially when he can't fathom just what he is doing wrong. Tactically savvy? Sure. Science brain? Definitely. Linguistic polymath? Not so much, has to work on that one, but he's getting there! He's tried to do everything that he was told to do to be kind and gracious, but she just isn't having any of it. Hmmm. Clearly this calls for a new approach. Unfortunately, Jeffrey tries for honesty. "...actually it was a truck of green tomatoes. And I think the truck got the worst of that exchange. You some kinda mind reader?" Jeffrey seems visibly impressed by the blondes seeming ability to read the past. Its true. At 13, Jeffrey Enfield received the bulk of the business end of a truck carrying several hundred pounds of green tomatoes bound for a local truckstop cafe. It was one of the first times he used his powers. It did not end well for the truck. The driver ended up fine, but it was one of those instances in which the community felt the driver should have given his life to save his cargo. A weeks worth of fried green tomatoes was not had by all. These were dark times indeed. "Can you do the future too? I mean, I'd love to know if somethings going to happen so I can avoid it, or maybe welcome it into my life. Will I do well in school? Will I be lucky in matters of money? Will I find this strange thing the mortals call love?" Okay, the last one actually might have been a joke, but the blonde Russian is quickly becoming Jeffrey's Rasputin. All dark mysticism and prophecy and such. And then, there is squealing, screaming five year old. This, Jeffrey knows how to deal with! He leans down, bringing himself just a little closer to eye level with the rocket that is Lean. A big smile, a twinkle of the eye as he addresses the newest, and no doubt most important member of this adhoc study group. "Afternoon, little miss. I'm assuming this must be your aunty..." He waits for a name, since Illyana clearly isn't giving it. Also, even though the child has less of a gift of prophecy, she seems a little amiable in general. Perhaps it is best to leave his soothsayer alone, so that she gives him good predictions! "And you brought a snack for aunty I presume! What a good girl!" He says cheerfully, but leans back just a bit. Being too friendly with a strangers child tends to not be well received in big cities. It has Of Mice And Men written all over it. The bit about the tomato truck gets a slooooow blink from Illyana and when Jeffery starts to get interested in her potential ability to see the past (which she actually can) and forecast the future (which she could try) she's just somewhat flummoxed. "You're like, touched in the head, aren't you?" She says with that aggressive edge to her manner. Anything more disparaging is cut short by that high-pitched squeal and Illyana looks over in time to have Lian come barreling into her with an ooof. "Uh, hi kid." While Jeffery surmised she wasn't much of a toucher, her arms come around Lian in a protective manner as Jeffrey talks to her but since he doesn't get any closer she doesn't say anything. Knowing the child wouldn't be alone, Illyana lifts her gaze until she spots Rose and Conner. They're not hard to pick out either. "Hey guys." "You don't say?" Conner replies to Rose with a smirk while lifting up a hand to wave at Illyana. "Look it that, Lian found you. Guess she wins." Now in close enough range to give Jeffery a proper once over he eyes him up and down, "Yo." Both brows uplifting to look quantitatively at Yana. Lian just dodges around the big guy that attempted to thwart her wee lil' plans of luncheon delivery, diving excitedly into Illyana's grasp and shoving the paper bag of shaken-not-stirred PBnJ. "I made you a sammich, Rose-y helped!" She beams proudly as she then looks at Jeffrey and shakes her head. " 'Yana's not my auntie, she's my friend! Plays reaalllyy cool games... What's your name? How old are you. You're big. Are you Yana's friend too?" Rose catches up only to stand there and glance down at Jeffrey with a cool blue gaze, one brow rising in question as she glances to Illyana. "She insisted, sorry if we interrupted..." Oh Rose knows better, but the small jab at the other blonde she could not help but take. Jeffrey shrugs and smiles lazily. There might actually be something deeper in there in those eyes, that shift of facial expression. Its gone just as quickly though, but perhaps not quick enough. It would be accompanied by a slight but noticeable tremor in the ground, nothing more than a sedimentary hickup. That too, like the sharp iron cast and the glint of canny intelligence, passes in a blink, nary a wink of geologic time. All smoothed under layers of attempted charm and amiable nature. He chuckles deeply, almost as if by that act expelling any natural defensive edge that may have instinctively tried to bubble to the surface. There is aggression in there, somewhere. He just doesn't have the luxury. "Not really. You're just the first person to sit by me or talk to me at all, so maybe I'm just a little...over-eager, I guess? I apologize if my enthusiasm has touched a nerve. Don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly built for the casual social atmosphere folks seem to prize around here." He seems sincere enough in that at least, even as one hands finds its way into his pocket, tattooed fingers tapping against one another as he breathes out. Since Lian has no doubt brought friends, he favors her with a smile. "Seems like you are quite the popular little lady. I'm Jeffrey, but you can call me Jeff. I'm 21, I'm....yeah, I guess you could say that I'm big. I'd like to be your friends friend, but between you and me I don't think she quite likes me yet. Don't worry, I'll work on that." He grins with a wink cast, almost as if welcoming Lian into the conspiracy. He then glances at the two chaperones, an uptick of nod towards Conner, since thats what men do, right? Gestures of alpha males studying one another, preparing for possible confrontation but allowing them to share the same space. Rose too gets the same respect. Maybe, just like the ground beneath them had done ever so briefly, something is shifting in Jeffrey. "Yo yourself. Names Jeffrey Enfield. You two friends of my newly found spiritual guru? Or just passing through?" Illyana picks Lian up to put on her lap, because it's easier to keep track of the kid that way and takes the bag, looking inside. "Lunch, huh? What kinda jam?" Illyana's aggression seems to slide away with Lian, though she doesn't have that warmfuzzy friendliness towards the child that others *coughJefferycough* seem to move towards so easily. Looking over towards Rose and Conner, Illyana shakes her head. "Nah, it's no bother. Con play bloodhound to find me?" She says, smirking at the Kryptonian clone with her usual smirk. Jeffery's comment about names gets a slight eyeroll. "I'm Illyana." She finally relents. "These are my friends, Rose and Connor. And yeah. I suppose I get you'd scare most folks off." Clearly, she's not 'most folks'. Conner uplifts his hand and gives a two finger wave as Illyana says his name. A glare also gifted to Illyana with the bloodhound remark. "How goes." Not really phrased as a question as he says it. "We figured we might as well visit, especially since I keep getting encouraged to take up school." Little did they know he is actually younger than Lian! "Plus side, there is a LOT of chicks here." His head on a swivel as he watches a leggy brunette stride by. Her smile only growing as she realizes he is checking her out. Rose gives a half lazed salute to Jeff as the introductions are rolled out, then promptly after placing her palms on the table and turning to take a seat on the top of it, instead of where the seats actually where, her feet there instead as she leans back and tales this angle to watch all of them and pointedly ignore the scenery and people around them. "He's a hound in more then one way..."Rose mutters as she openly exerts his male testosterone to put on display for all to see and one to appreciate, for 5 minutes. Rose rolls her eyes at that, beneath one of them a gash bearing stitches resides and only a yellowing bruise from their altercation the night prior. In the meantime Lian is still prattling on. "...and Rose-y is teaching me more moves, you should come see them 'Yana... Strawberry on the sammich.. Jeff likes you, you two should go play!" Beaming her A.D.D'ness is easily overlook for cuteness, Rose turning away and hiding the smirk. "I am as my genes made me. Big n' tall." Jeffrey says, but its tinged both with pride and a certain awareness that its probably not just size, but the tattoos and his general ruff and tumble ambiance that keeps folks away. Still, he got names, and people! That seems like something...maybe going to the friendly Saint Bernard-like demeanor of his youth actually was yielding fruit! He turns his head a bit, watching the interaction between the already established social group. Thus, he doesn't miss Conner's glance towards the brunette, or Rose's attempts to obfuscate her smirk. Big shoulders shrug as he grins widely. "Well, can't fault the boy for having taste. I mean, this is Metropolis University, where the flowers of femininity go to drink from the fount of wisdom." Maybe he's utterly missing the point, maybe he's trying to cover for Conner. Either could be equally stupid if well-intentioned. Protective instincts perhaps, or maybe just aware of who the truly important individual in this part, he turns his Saint Bernard-like attentions towards Lian. "While I do believe your friend Illyana is perhaps one of the single most beautiful creatures God has seen fit to lay upon this unworthy Earth, miss Lian, I get the sense that 'going to play' would probably put me square in a whole lotta trouble. Respectfully, I must decline your kind suggestion." Conner's glare Illyana's way just gets him one of her usual smirks. "Well, going to classes might help keep you out of trouble. But you get bored too easy and will likely just walk out." Conner's appreciation of the brunette gets a roll of her eyes before she turns her attention back to Lian as she talks a mile a minute. "Hmm. You should have made enough for everybody. I'll feel all guilty if I'm eating and everyone has to watch." Illyana? Fell guilty? Hah! Guess lying to little kids doesn't bother her either. The blonde's attention is brought back to Jeffery with that slow blink again as he waxes poetic about her looks, especially after Lian's suggestion that they 'go play'. Now her smirk is for Jeffery. "Yeah, not a great idea, kiddo. I play rough. Even big boys tend to get hurt." "Yeah, its just good taste. I'm showing my appreciation." Conner says while his head continues to rotate back and forth watching the other women of the campus until being called a boy catches his attention, "Boy? Who you calling boy?" A fingertip being thrust out and pointed upwards at Jeffery's chest, "How old are you, huh? Boy." He snorts. All the irony there quite obvious. As quickly as he seems annoyed by it his attention is carried on elsewhere to a crowd of cheerleaders practicing dance moves off on the other side of the campus grounds from them. "You know, it may not be too bad an idea to consider some actual college classes." Just requires some forged records, diploma... all that other fun stuff he is sure Spartan can supply him with if he asks. Not realizing in his people watching he's actually elbowing Rose in the side. "But everybody likes to play, even Rose-y! Rose when is my dad coming back to play too? Don't you play with your dad?" Looking at Jeff.. "Your big, whose daddy are you?" and then at Conner. "See even he wants to play..." At that Rose is pushing up off the table with a slap of resignation against vinyl pants and to also snap the child's prattling words to a stop if she possibly could while remarking, "Oookaaayy Lian, that's enough, let's go home. You can help me finish rearranging the furniture and then maybe nap." " 'Yana's nice, be nice to 'Yana." Lian says as she pouts but listens, hopping from Illyana's lap to go to Rose's side as she is getting jabbed by Conner whom she tritely swats and walks past to head back the way they came. "We're not the friendliest of girls Jeffrey, learn from Conner, bark up Easy Street." Offering a wave over her shoulder her other hand captures Lian's and let the dragging commence! Jeffrey looks at the finger, very, very slowly, his greens slowly moving up to meet Conner's. Eye contact, made without hesitation or without blinking. "Old enough to buy my own alcohol. Didn't mean nothing by it." The all important trump card when dealing with the younger crowd, though he's quick to try and smooth it under the rug. He crosses his arms and leans back, almost as if trying to angle himself like a lizard to catch the perfect amount of sun. "Hun, I got no doubt you scary as all get out. You sit next to me without so much as blinking, for crying out loud. Either means you got guts or a trump card and while I'm curious I'm not going to tempt fate and do something stupid till I get to know you better. Don't worry "Yana, I don't break easy." As Lian is being dragged, and Rose makes the cautionary tale, he leans forward a a bit, leaning forward and raising a single finger upwards. "Not exactly a saint myself. Not sure Easy Street does it for me anymore. Can't hold a conversation with them, much less find anything interesting than the basic." Well, what Conner's looking at. Which yeah, no one can blame him, but at the ripe old age of 21 Jeff has decided he needs a woman with whom he shares common interests. Poetry, flowers, advanced particle physics, scenic villas in the countryside...filled with terrorists...and then leveling them. He chuckles and waves to the squirming, protesting child. "Ain't nobodies daddy yet, Miss Lian. Maybe someday, but not for a while." "If you actually sign up for classes, you're gonna need to do the work because otherwise I'll get pissed off." Illyana tells Conner in a conversational manner. As Rose gets up to go, Illyana nods to the other woman. "I'll drop by later in case you need anything." And to make sure she doesn't pull all that pretty white hair out or something from dealing with the kid. Dropping her tone so that it's not overheard by Rose and Lian she notes, "Good luck on the *nap*." And gives a small huff of amusement. Jeffery's assurance that he doesn't break easy gets one of those 'oh please' sort of looks along with her smirk. "Male egos are notoriously fragile things." She looks over at where Connor ogles the cheerleaders. "Can't even take being called 'boy'." Which, given his *other* name. Yeah. Damned amusing. Elbow jabbing ceases with the swat and he looks back at the talking trio. For some reason he just can't focus on a thing that comes out of Lian's mouth. Shes a ball of tiny energy he has a hard time even noticing is there half the time until shes in his face and then he's about ready to yell and go nuts with her. Best to just pretend he doesn't see her. Sides thats a whole lot of crazy no one wants to deal with, the two of them with crayons and sugar spells rainbow ADD apocalypse. "You pissed off? Thats a change of pace how? I mean, we could ask Hope couldn't we?" Glare sidelong glance from Yana to Jeffery then back to the cheerleaders. "Leaving already, Rose? We should go check out more of the college or I can... by myself... hey I didn't get to tell you guys I met a hot blond today either. We'll talk about that later, shes kinda famous so its a big deal." Jeffrey clutches his chest. Winces. Grunts in pure pain and agony. "Ego.....it hurts so much. Like an appendicitis." It lasts for about twenty seconds, and then from that place of pain and agony Jeffrey is marvelously better and unharmed. He listens to Conner relate his story, and then just nods with a laugh. "Sounds like you had quite the adventure, my friend. I will look forward to hearing of your Don Juan escapades with brew in one hand and pork sandwich in the other." Or maybe he will tell it now, in which case Jeff will just have to honor Conner's luck with famous gorgeous blondes another day. Illyana's smirk, that deadly knife of upturned lip finds a beatific, patient reaction in Jeff. He doesn't rise to the bait. Good boy, he's learning! Ah yes, and Rose and Lian get a full handed Jeffrey wave as he turns his attention back to those present at the table. Illyana gives a soft huff of amused breath as Connor brings up Hope. "Hey, I was just helping her out. It's what she wanted." The blonde points out. "The kid obviously knows better than all of us." But what exactly that is is kept vague. The news about the blonde? That just gets a shake of Illyana's head and a 'whatever' kind of flip of her hand. Jeffery's interest has her gesturing Conner over to the big guy. "Oh, look. Audience that cares about you meeting more bimbos." Illyana stands up, shouldering her backpack and picking up her martini-style sandwich. "I've got class to get to." Where she won't have to argue cryptically with Conner about giving people what they want. "Uh sure." Conner replies to Jeffrey with one brow raised up before his gaze flicks back to Illyana, "If thats what you want to call it." Realizing she is departing he steps up closer to her, "You're going to leave me with him? He's kinda weird." His hand up near his face creating a separating line (as if that really ever works on hiding what is said). Unfortunately Superboy was grown in a test tube and his social skills lack. "I guess so." Withdrawing his hand he gives Jeffery a swat on the back. "Lets go meet those cheerleaders, do you know any of them? You're a college guy right, how many girls here do you know?" A wave over his shoulder given to Illyana. Yeah, Conner will be preoccupied for a while at least. Category:Log